Technocratic Republic of California
The Technocratic Republic of California is a constitutional technocratic state situated on the West Coast of the North American continent. The population of the Technocracy numbers at around 600,000 people, spread over the San Francisco Bay Area and the Sacramento Valley. History During the cataclysmic events that led to the collapse of most civilization in the War to End All Wars, a group of Silicon Valley elitists banned together to preserve the prosperity and wealth of the Silicon Valley, the San Francisco Bay Area, and the Sacramento Valley. In doing so, they would spend countless billions on establishing private militaries and developing high-end military technology on an unforeseen scale, allowing for the preservation of much of what would become the Technocratic Republic for the years after the war: in fact, to this day, the San Francisco Bay and some of the Sacramento Valley would remain mostly in-tact. After the war, the Alliance to Preserve the Bay would ultimately collapse as cities began engaging in endless bickering, warfare, and partisanism, leading to the significant decline of the technological and societal relevance of Silicon Valley. Since then, Information Technology has largely been let loose, only having relevance in the many higher educational and scientific institutions located within the lands of the Technocratic Republic. In the year 1940 AR, the great, great grandsons of the Generation of the Alliance would, out of guilt for nearly forgetting the work of their forefathers, reorganize their resources and consolidate their once-lost power. In a short period of nine years, enough power was leveraged in important cities such as San Francisco, Sacramento, and San Jose that it gave the grandsons the base to restore California, however under a newer, more secular identity. The Technocratic Republic is the result of the consolidation of the power of the elite academia around the Bay Area, mostly hailing from the Universities of Berkeley, Stanford, and San Jose. Through the spreading of academia and a new vision for California's once-derailed future, many people would see the power of the Academia as a means to escape endless city-by-city bickering, and consolidate the once great State of California. Bringing about crucial technology that was long preserved by scholarly academics after the "war to end all wars" would be the most critical step in ensuring the new Technocratic Republic's success in a new, harsh world, and currently serves as the most significant, international aspect of the Technocratic Republic. With the revival of the Technocratic Republic brings forth new changes to the ways of life enjoyed by many; a newly-found life of peace and prosperity, ensured by the massive economic boom of the late 1940(AR)'s. During the early stage of General Secretary Dalton Fahlnith's Administration, relations with nations such as Benton and Wesley's Republic have opened up the Technocratic Republic in a way that was not seen before. Geography & Resources Politics Government: Constitutional Technocratic Republic The Technocratic Republic is based on the model of a technocratic checks-and-balances Constitutional Republic, in which Members of the Government are typically voted in and appointed based on experience and intellectual specializations. According to the Constitutional Polity of the Technocratic Republic of California, the three major checks-and-balances in the Government are the Secretariat (led by the General Secretary), the Council, and the Constitutional Court. The Technocratic Republic is led by the General Secretary of the Technocratic Republic, an upper house of appointed officials (of various scientific, intellectual and philosophical, and political disciplines) with great power in legislative processes. The Legislative House is the House of Representatives, made up of elected officials typically qualified in various intellectual disciplines. The Constitutional Court is the highest judicial system in the land, enforcing the ''Constitutional Polity ''in whichever court cases that it hears; non-constitutionally related courses would be referred to the Constitutional Court's subordinate Federal and Local Courts. Executive Branch (The Secretariat): General-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic: Dalton Fahlnith (GSC) Deputy-Secretary of the Technocratic Republic: Abraham Cornwell (GSC) Secretaries/Councilmembers: * Department of Executive Affairs: Elisha Ayers ** Chief of Staff of Francisco Hill: Clay Potter ** Representative of the Technocratic Council to the House of Representatives: Alexander Chase * Department of State: William